Honeywell's SmartRunway® addresses one of the National Transportation Safety Board's (NTSB) top 10 global safety concerns—runway incursions. With one incident happening daily worldwide, runway incursions cost the industry about $100 million USD a year for passenger injuries and aircraft repairs and inspections.
As a next-generation solution to the Runway Alert and Advisory System (RAAS), SmartRunway™ improves situational awareness by providing timely positional advisories and graphical alerts to crew members during taxi, takeoff, final approach, landing, and rollout, to reduce the likelihood of a runway incursion.
When an aircraft approaches a closed runway for landing or takeoff, the information provided to the pilot may be misleading.